


Candlelit Night

by poufstan20203



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff at the end if you squint, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kenma is Rich, Multi, Oral Sex, Some Drinking Involved, Some Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Timeskip, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poufstan20203/pseuds/poufstan20203
Summary: Kenma and you have been dating for awhile now. He loves to dote on you and parade you around town. However, behind that cat-like expression, there is something more sinister at play.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 106





	Candlelit Night

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on Tumblr the other day but now that I'm on this website... here you go  
> This is my first smut so I'm sorry in advance<3 also what is aftercare I don't know her...

“Miss, would you like another glass of champagne?” The young waiter smiled down at you, bottle and towel in hand. “No, I’m good- Thank you!” you smiled up at him. Your eyes flashed towards the man sitting across from you. He proceeded to cross his arms and lean back in his seat. You glanced at your suit-clad partner as the waiter walked away. 

Sparkly earrings, black silk slip dress. Tall heels that gave you an elegant cadence to your step. You were appropriately dressed for this candlelit dinner at one of the fanciest steak restaurants in Tokyo. A smooth jazz band quietly played on a small stage. You and Kenma were far away from the action, however- just as he liked it. Tucked away towards the back, seated next to a large window which showcased the sprawling metropolis. A fireplace behind you grew and shrunk in size; warmth emanated from it and swallowed you up in a comforting glow. The two glasses of bubbly had helped this warmth to spread to your face, making you feel very relaxed and cozy. 

Kozume Kenma wasn’t one to go out very much; he preferred the quiet company of you and his games, back in that nice apartment you both now shared. However, every once in a while, he liked toting you around, showing you off to the other citygoers. When he was in this sort of mood, he’d set up the outfit he wanted you to wear on the bed you two shared, with a note for you that told you the time you had to be ready by. Kenma preferred simple yet well-made pieces that showed off your neckline, with beautiful accessories to boot. For someone who exclusively wore big hoodies every day, Kenma had a sharp eye for what looked good on your frame.

Sitting there in comfortable silence, you started to reflect on how you met your quiet boyfriend. He had just graduated from college, and was the CEO of his own corporation. Of course, you didn’t know all of this when you approached him at a local coffee shop that fateful winter morning before your classes. He had been stoic, uninterested even. But your smile and warmth eventually ignited something deep from within him, and you two became inseparable. You were, undoubtedly, his rock- his comfort and joy to return to after a hectic day of meetings and streamings. He cherished you greatly, even though he wasn’t always good at showing it.

After the waiter dropped off the check, you sighed, leaning forward to rest your chin on your palm. Kenma gazed into your eyes, cat-like expression and with an ever-so-slight smile playing on his lips. “I hope you enjoyed this…” he quietly spoke, hinging on a whisper. “You look so beautiful tonight.” You smiled, playing with your earring and cocking your head to one side. 

“Thank you,” you started, “for everything. This was so much fun.”

“You know, I really like the dress I picked out for you. But what I like even more is what I had picked out for you to wear underneath it…” Sentence trailing off, Kenma let his gaze wander down towards your cleavage. 

Kenma was, for lack of better words, an interesting man. His persona on his gaming streams was snippy. His default mood was quiet, uninterested, and aloof. However, you knew a side to him that was completely private to you and him. When it came to your sexual life with Kenma, he was a bit unorthodox. 

Beyond that cat-like face, Kenma Kozume was a sadistic bastard. You started to realize this fact when you two had been dating for a few months. Gentle, sweet lovemaking sessions with plenty of peppered kisses and whispered praises slowly started to develop into something a bit sinister. 

“Can we try something new tonight?” Kenma’s expression became darker as he spoke. This was a phrase you had heard many times before: it started with a pair of handcuffs, then a blindfold, toys… He called this sort of thing ‘playing,’ and when Kenma was in the mood to play, you knew you were in for a rough night. 

You folded your arms over your chest, pressing your breasts together as you leaned over the table slightly. “Would you mind telling me what you have in store for me?” You whispered, smiling. You normally liked to wait until the moment of to find out what Kenma had planned, but the way he had started to shift in his seat made you way too curious to wait.

“I think we had talked about this before… and this might be a little weird, so stop me if it’s too much…” You noticed a blush forming on Kenma’s cheeks as he looked for the right way to phrase his sentence. Whatever he had in store must have been questionable, even for him. Your heart swelled as you wondered what it could possibly be, and you could feel a slight warmness emanating from your panties.

“You remember my friend… Kuroo, right?” His eyes started to dart around, then settled on the glass of wine in front of him. “You know, the guy with that messy black hair who always used to come over. I went to his place last weekend, as you know… and we got to talking about you.”

Kenma nervously brushed his hair behind his ear as he continued. You had never seen him like this before. Sure, he was nervous to talk to other people freely, but when it came to the bedroom, he always had exuded this confident and straightforward attitude.

“So, he thinks you’re really pretty… and well, I started thinking about how nice it might be for… him to play with us tonight…”

Your eyes widened.  Tetsurō Kuroo, one of Kenma’s only friends. That man had always piqued your curiosity. He was tall, way taller than Kenma, and handsome as hell. You couldn’t help but be drawn to his witty humor and his confident exterior. You had shared a few… weird moments with him: once, you were preparing another drink for yourself at the bar in your apartment. Kuroo had come to grab some more soda to add to his beverage. Instead of alerting you that he was there, he just reached from behind you, enveloping you in a way that if you were to turn around, you’d be face first in his chest. Then, when he was done, he momentarily placed his hand on your waist before stalking away. You knew he was a touchy man, flirtatious even, but now that you were racking your brain, maybe he had been coming onto you…?

“Do you not want to?” Kenma’s question snapped you out of your current train of thought. You shook your head, saying, “No, no, I think it would be fun… it’s just, would that make things weird between you two?”

“Hmmm.” Kenma played with his fingers, face looking deep in thought. “No, I don’t think so. I’ve actually wanted to do this sort of thing for awhile now.”

Well, shit. The thought of you being with Kenma and his tall, brooding friend made your head spin. Two bodies on top of your own, licking, kissing, nibbling, giving you double the pleasure as you’re used to. Sure, it might make things weird, but you’d be damned if you said that doing this wouldn’t be super hot. You smiled at Kenma, eyes twinkling. He immediately seemed to relax, expression changing into his normal unemotive face. You knew this look all too well. Cold, analytical. Kenma loved observing your every move and expression when you two were ‘playing.’ He knew exactly what buttons to press in order to have you a squirting, sniveling mess by the end of the night. You just knew from his face that tonight would be no different.

________________________________________________

You were on the bed, knees drawn up to your chest. A beautiful, intricate lace lingerie set that Kenma had picked out hugged your breasts and ass. You had poured yourself a glass of red wine the second you and your boyfriend arrived home from dinner, to ease your nerves a bit. Now, your head was spinning and you were nervous as hell. As you sat on the bed, candle flames sitting around you licking the air, you could hear soft rain pelting the window. You sighed heavily, trying to think about how this was going to go down. Your heart dropped when you heard a ring coming from the front door. You heard Kenma pad to the entrance, opening your door to what could only be your second partner for the night. Some low chatter started to emerge from your living room, and suddenly, Kuroo’s loud, boisterous laugh erupted through the walls. God, just how long were you going to have to sit here like this?! Kenma had mentioned that he wanted to share a drink with his friend before coming in, to ease the tension and hopefully make things go smoother. So there you waited, desperately trying to understand what was being said on the other side of the wall. After what seemed like forever, you heard two pairs of footsteps approaching the door. You froze, eyes widening.  _ Shit, shit, what the hell am I DOING?!  _ You thought as someone quietly knocked on the door. “Babe?” You heard Kenma whisper from the other side.

“Yeah, come in.” You said before even thinking about it.  _ Crap. _

The door opened. Kuroo stood behind Kenma, smiling slyly as he took the view in. There you were, sitting right in the middle of the bed, blush creeping all over your cheeks.

“Hey, y/n” Kuroo smiled as he and Kenma sauntered in. “How are you doing?”

_ Why does this sound like a normal conversation?! This is so awkward . “Oh, uh, I’m good,” You stammered, clearly nervous. Kuroo gently set down the drink he had in his hand. Kenma eyed you up and down, obviously liking the set he had picked out for you. He padded over to the bed and leaned in, tucking his dark hair behind his ear. He whispered into your ear, ”Be a good little slut for us, okay?” The tone in which he said that had you thinking about the consequences if you were to act out of line. Kenma stared into your eyes for a few moments before standing back up and walking away. “Babe, why don’t you stand up and show Kuroo your body. No need to be shy.”  _

You did as he said, scooting towards the end of the bed and slowly getting up. You had to look up to meet Kuroo’s gaze, with him now standing directly in front of you. The flirty look in his eyes faded as he started to blush. It was at that moment that you realized he was probably just as nervous as you were. That thought helped you ease up a bit as Kuroo moved to cup your cheek with his hand. Kenma sauntered over to the armchair in the corner of the room and sat down in it, legs crossed. Quizzically, he looked at the two of you. 

After what seemed like a while, you boyfriend stifled a breathy laugh. You had almost forgotten he was there, since you had been taking in Kuroo’s expressions. “What are you two doing? Kiss her,  _ idiot. _ ”

“Huh? Oh, okay.” Kuroo brushed some hair aside from your face and lifted your chin with his other hand. There’s a gentle pressure against your lips as your eyes flutter shut. Kuroo was being loving and kind. No tongue, no biting, just a pure and romantic kiss. You knew this wouldn’t satisfy your boyfriend. As if on cue, Kenma clicked his tongue. “Jesus, Kuroo. Is this your first kiss or something? Do it like we talked about...”

Something came over Kuroo as he pulled you by the back of your head, fingers raking through your hair. His kisses were more desperate and sloppy this time. You felt your lips part as his tongue made its way in between them. He started to bite your lower lip roughly, harder than Kenma ever had. Moaning into his kiss, you felt his hands start to touch and feel around your body. Kuroo had big, calloused hands. His touch was less gentle and less calculating than your boyfriend’s, and you found yourself intoxicated by this new feeling. Kuroo started to suck on your neck, your head rolling back. He was biting, hard. It hurt, but you wanted more. While Kuroo was kissing and working his way down to your collarbone, you glanced over to Kenma, who was still perched on the large armchair, now rubbing himself over his pants. He had a dark look on his face - was it jealousy? You weren’t sure - you’d never seen him look at you like that. 

“What are you looking at?” Kenma snapped, “Now why don’t you be a good girl and help Kuroo take your little outfit off.”

You hadn’t even noticed Kuroo tugging at the straps of your lingerie. He grabbed you and pulled you tight, your head against his chest. He reached behind you and started to undo the hooks from the back. You couldn’t even move to help him. Before you knew it, your lacy bodice had fluttered to the ground and you were now topless. Kuroo wasted no time, getting on his knees so that he was eye-level with your chest. Then, using both of his hands and that sultry tongue, he started to worship your breasts like no one had ever done before. Squeezing them, biting them - it was like he had never gotten to play with a girl’s chest. The licking and sucking sounds were so dirty, you couldn’t help but to squirm a bit. You felt a warm pool of wetness form in your panties, and you had to bite your lip to stifle a moan. At this point, Kuroo was sucking on one nipple, using his right hand to pinch and play with the other. You felt so weird, having another man touch you like this, yet glancing over to Kenma and seeing him enjoy himself gave you the reassurance you needed. Your boyfriend’s pants were on the ground now, and he was gripping his hard cock with his hand, stroking up and down slowly. 

“Good. Kuroo, I think she likes you. Why don’t you see what she tastes like.”

With a low grunt, Kuroo stood up again and then roughly pushed you onto the bed. He started to slip your panties down before pausing to read your face. You gave him a small smile and a quick nod. He pulled them down your legs and then pushed them apart, looking at your now very wet, glistening pussy. You cringed a bit, embarrassed to have another man looking at you like this. But Kuroo didn’t even bat an eyelash before shoving his face between your legs, licking and sucking at your pussy. His tongue was rough, but precise as it toyed with your swollen clit. You gasped and threw your head back, lost in pleasure as he devoured you.

“Flip her over.” 

Kuroo wordlessly did as he was told, grabbing your waist and flipping you to be on your knees, your ass in the air. You could feel his hot breath on your entrance as he peppered kisses on your ass. Suddenly, his large hand came down on your left cheek, causing you to moan. Both his hands palmed your ass, and then spread open your cheeks. You arched your back as he suddenly attacked with his tongue. Now from behind, it felt even better as you couldn’t see what was going on. He lapped his tongue up your slit, then teased your asshole. “God, you taste just as good as I thought you would,” He said, and the vibrations those words caused sent you over the edge. You were a mess now, moaning and bunching up the sheets in your hands. 

“Kuroo. Shut her up.” You heard Kenma snap from the corner. You glanced over, and he was now stroking his cock faster, toes starting to curl. Suddenly, Kuroo’s hand came down on your ass again, stinging even harder this time. He then reached around to cover your mouth with his hand, pulling back until your head was thrown back. You wanted to scream, to yell out as he roughly shoved two fingers through your slit. But nothing came out of your throat, and you were helpless as your boyfriend’s best friend started to pump his finger in and out. You felt completely vulnerable to the orchestrations of your sadistic boyfriend and his friend, and it was almost too much to handle. 

“I want you to fuck her until she starts crying.” You heard Kenma breathe almost quietly from the corner, ending his demand with a small groan. He must’ve been close, and you wanted him more than anything. Kuroo’s fingers left you, leaving you feeling empty. You hadn’t even realized until they pulled out that you had been extremely close to cumming all over Kuroo’s digits. Your pussy started to ache at the lack of touch. Kuroo flipped you over yet again, and you met his gaze. He was blushing, hard; his eyes glazed over and dark. “God, I’ve wanted to do this to you for a long time, y/n.” He growled, slipping down his underwear to expose his huge, throbbing cock, “Aren’t I a lucky man, to have a best friend who lets me fuck his slutty girlfriend like this.” You squealed as he bent over to force his hand around your throat. And without any warning, you felt his cock stretching open your pussy, making its way inside. He slowly sank it in, groaning as he bottomed out. “Fuck, you’re so fucking tight, damnit…” Kuroo sighed as he slowly pulled his hips back, then snapped them forward. It was too much: Kenma was gifted with a nice, long cock, but you hadn’t felt anything like this before. Tears started to form at the corners of your eyes as you took him in. The sting of his entry eventually melted into pure pleasure and fullness as he plowed into you mercilessly, swinging your legs over his shoulders. “You like that, kitten? Yeah? Fuck, you’re taking my cock so well.” His voice lowered as he towered over you, “I want to come inside you, make you mine, hah. Kenma would kill me though…”

“I would do what?”

Kenma suddenly appeared right next to Kuroo, dark expression and jealousy written all over his face. Kuroo looked like his soul left his body for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure and resumed slamming his cock into you, biting his lip and closing his eyes. Kenma walked around to the side of the bed and caressed your face. “You look so fucked out, doll. My pretty girl can’t handle Kuroo’s cock, so I guess she doesn’t deserve mine.”

Kuroo’s hand left your throat completely, though he hadn’t been putting much pressure on it since Kenma appeared out of thin air. You sputtered, tears still prickling the corners of your eyes. “Kenma, no, please, I want you, no, I  _ need  _ you. Please, god…” You were messy, moaning loudly and cheeks bright pink. And you were needy. You wanted, no, needed more than anything for Kenma to help you reach your climax before his friend did. But no such thing happened; a sharp sound cracked as Kenma slapped you swiftly across the cheek. “What did I tell you to call me when we were playing? Try again.”

“Fuck--” Your tears were rolling down your cheeks now. Kuroo was roughly slamming right into your g-spot over and over again now, causing a warm, tingly sensation to build up in your core. “Please… please, I need you, sir…”

Kenma smirked a little, and you glanced down at his cock, which was now throbbing and dripping with precum. He placed his hand on your cheek, gently this time, letting his thumb wander into your mouth. You sucked on it and licked it, desperate to replace his thumb with his cock. “I’ll take good care of you now,” he whispered.

Kuroo got the hint and he pulled out of you, cock now slick with your juices. One more time, he effortlessly flipped you over to be back on your knees before walking over to the other side of the bed. Kenma replaced his friend behind you, watching your hole as it twitched and clenched around nothing. You grew embarrassed and impatient, whimpering softly as you waited for something to happen. Kuroo climbed onto the bed and kneeled in front of you, cock swinging right by your face. He grabbed it with his hand and slapped your cheek with it a couple of times, chuckling devilishly. “I love seeing you like this,” he grinned before looking behind you at your boyfriend. He gave a slight nod.

It happened so quickly you didn’t have any time to react. As Kuroo slid his cock between your lips, Kenma was doing the same to your entrance. In one swift motion, you went from feeling empty to having both your mouth and your pussy stuffed. You gagged at the sudden intrusion, mascara now running down your face. “Fuck…” Kuroo groaned, head thrown back.

Now, Kenma wasn’t as big as Kuroo was. But your boyfriend easily managed to throw you over the edge by using intricate thrusts timed with his thumb rubbing circles over your clit. It was enough to make the coil from within you snap, and you moaned deeply, sending vibrations up and down Kuroo’s cock. Your fluids came rushing out all over Kenma’s cock as your hole twitched and clamped around him. Your eyes were now rolling into the back of your head, and you were helpless as Kuroo continued to thrust into your mouth, fingers grappling your hair and pushing your head deeper. Kenma soon followed after you, grabbing your ass so hard it left a mark as he shot cum deep inside you, letting out one long, drawn-out moan. The slapping sounds of Kenma’s cock against your ass stopped as he pulled out, but your gagging noises and Kuroo’s groans now filled the room. He was mercilessly shoving his cock as far back as it could go, slamming it against the back of your throat, over and over again. Just as you were about to throw in the towel and push Kuroo off of you, you could feel his cock stiffen as hot liquid shot down into your throat. “Fuck, fuck, oh…” Kuroo froze as he rode out his high, eyes fluttering shut. He pulled out in one swift motion, leaving you coughing and sputtering. You rolled over on the bed and laid there on your back. Kenma coolly went to go put on his pants and then draw a bath, acting as if nothing had happened. Aftercare wasn’t really his strong suit, so you were shocked to feel two large arms scoop you up as Kuroo started to carry you towards the bathroom. “Let’s get you all cleaned up, princess,” he smirked, gently setting you down in the bathtub. Kenma sauntered in, leaning down to pepper your forehead with kisses. “You did so well, babe. I’m so proud of you.” You looked up at the two men standing by the tub. Smiling, you said, “So, does someone want to put on a movie or something?” 

“Oh, fuck yeah.” Kuroo laughed as he paced out of the room to have first dibs on picking out the movie for the night. Kenma once again kneeled down beside the tub, expression warm and filled with contentment. “I love you so much, y/n. Thank you for doing this.” Reaching out of the tub to grab his hand and lace it into your own, you said, “Of course, of course. Let’s do this again sometime.”

Rain continued to pelt the window outside as the three of you curled up to watch a scary movie. You fell asleep in Kenma’s arms, and in that moment, everyone in the room was reminded that no matter what, you were his, and he was yours.


End file.
